


Trouble

by sammysouffle



Category: Hollyoaks
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Gen, Kidnapping, Stalking, Surveillance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:14:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23970637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammysouffle/pseuds/sammysouffle
Summary: James has been surveilling PC Kiss for weeks but things don't end quite well for him.
Relationships: George Kiss & James Nightingale
Kudos: 9





	Trouble

"Are you following me?" James nearly jumps out of his when the constable climbs into the passenger seat of his car. "What?" He is quick to pretend like he doesn't know what the constable is talking about. "Why would I follow you? I was- I was just parked out here to take a call. Wouldn’t want to get a ticket form the likes of you for talking on the phone while driving,” James expertly lies. 

"Oh, yeah? Where is your phone then?" The PC asks, raising an eyebrow at him. 

Shit. The realization that he left his phone on the charger at home hits him, “I- I-” 

“And also care to explain why exactly I have been seeing this car parked outside my house nearly every day for the past two weeks?” 

James gulps hard, knowing he’s been caught in his lie. “I know what you’ve done!” He blurts out against his better judgment. “Why you left Glasgow!” 

“Excuse me?” 

“Yes. You were a Detective Sergeant who was demoted after you came under suspicion following your previous partner’s disappearance. So what did you to him? Are you planning on doing the same to John Paul? Because let me tell you, I will n-” Before he can finish his sentence, a sudden hard throbbing pain arises on the side of his jaw and the force causes him to hit his forehead against the car window. His own soft hiss of pain is the last thing hears as the world slowly fades around him and goes dark. 

\---

James awakes to a dull, throbbing pain on his jaw and head. He tries to bring his hand to touch the side of his face when he realizes its restricted. Panic rises through him and he suddenly feels more awake and pulls at his wrist again but that’s when he registers the handcuff around it, the other end of it tied to a headboard. He doesn’t remember consenting to or being involved in any sort of BDSM play. Thoughts of what happened earlier slowly start coming back to him. Surveilling outside PC Kiss’ house in his car as always. Being caught by PC Kiss. Confessing to PC Kiss what he knew. The punch- 

James looks around and finally realizes he was not in his own room in his own house. What mess had he gotten himself into this time? 

**Author's Note:**

> Before y'all go off on me, yes, yes, I know PC Kiss is an absolute sweetheart. This is just me indulging in my thriller fan side. Also, I like seeing James in trouble and isn't kidnapping like a go-to in soap operas? Lol


End file.
